


Only One Time - Part 1

by orphan_account



Series: Dark Desires [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Extremely Underage, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Incest, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:46:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A father who loves his daughter about everything in the world. Maybe he loves her too much and in a way that a father should not.





	Only One Time - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING! It's about a father and his daughter. Extremely underage and incest! 
> 
> If you want to read it then at your own risk!
> 
> Please take the Tags seriously!

Frank Thompson was a 40-year-old handsome man. Tall, muscular with blue eyes and black, short hair. For 5 years he was happily married to his wife and recently father of a small, pretty daughter. He successfully ran a small business and had a large circle of friends. He was very welcome everywhere and very popular with people. He had everything you could dream of. A big house, an expensive car, a beautiful woman.

But that was only one side of him. Because no one should ever see the other, dark side. It was forbidden things that drove him. He was upset for sleep for nights on end and he literally locked himself in his office that was in the basement of the house. Until late into the night sitting in front of his laptop watching porn. He clearly had preferences and most of the time it was the same ones he was looking at. They were always Daddys with their daughters. Very young daughters and the youngest among them were babies. It turned him on and he became so horny that it never lasted long until he could no longer hold back because of sheer lust. His erection pressed hard against the fabric of his trousers and he rubbed his hand over it to get some relief. But only a short time later he opened his pants and his hard cock literally jumped into freedom. He had a good size and was so proud of it. His rock-hard cock, big and thick, stood excitedly in the air. The tip was red and dripping. His other hand massaged the thick, swollen balls as he jerked one off with his right hand. The eyes were on the screen and how tied was his gaze on the Daddy with his daughter what he did to her. The girl was not older than 8 years and sat on Daddy's lap. Wildly and violently she rode him. Her moaning sounded like that of a whore and her pretty pussy made the most delicate noises. The father sucked on her small breasts all the time, which were already visible despite her young age. He imagined what it would be like if one day his own daughter would ride him like that and he could lick her beautiful tits. The imagination at it, let him wank faster and faster with the hand at his cock. Like from senses he rubbed and stroked violently and breathed heavily. Only a short time later, he came and his hard cock pulsated and shot the seed explosively onto the laptop. He moaned, said his daughter's name and milk his cock dry. Again and again he pumped up and down. He also wanted to get the last of the cum out of him. The minutes went by and as he calmed down and his breath became more even, he looked at his result and saw what he had done. But it didn't bother him. On the contrary. When his gaze fell on the laptop and saw that the film he had chosen was still running, he instantly became hard and his cock swelled. The Daddy in the porn licked the daughter's cunt. Drink from the pretty pink pussy and ate her out. Like a madman, he wanked the whole night and couldn't stop. He was addicted to the horny feeling and actually wanted to do nothing more than what he saw there most of all with his own daughter.

The next morning he went into his bed quite exhausted and as soon as he lay down he fell asleep. He didn't notice his wife lying next to him and breastfeeding their daughter. But if he had guessed, he would have gotten hard immediately and would have sunk his thick cock into this tender, innocent pussy. Licked and sucked her sweet pussy and played with her nipples. He wanted her. His own daughter! He wanted to fuck her and could hardly wait until she reached the age where he could take her unconditionally. But could he wait at all? His greed and desire for his own flesh and blood grew stronger and stronger. But he could no longer suppress his desire and it was only a matter of time before it broke out of him and he could no longer control it.

The first time he was confronted with his secret desires was shortly after the birth of his daughter. This small, beautiful creature. So tender and fragile, sleeping in the cradle, Frank approached her. Shortly before, Jane had breastfed their daughter, wrapped her and put her to sleep in the cradle. He was there when Stella sucked on Jane's tits and watched as she changed Stella's diapers. With a lecherous look he stared at the naked, hairless pussy, watched Jane gently clean the soft skin and spread her legs apart, giving Frank a unique view of her pretty pussy. He licked his lips as he saw the little pearl, her clit and put his hands in his trouser pockets and rubbed his fingers over his cock. He was half hard and it wouldn't be long before it really swelled up and burst his jeans he was wearing. Frank offered his wife that he would read something to Stella and Jane could catch up a little sleep in that time. He sat down in the rocking chair and waited. Eventually Jane could still return to see if Stella was missing nothing. But she didn't come and Frank took the opportunity to spend some time with his daughter. A special time together between Daddy and daughter. He got up and walked slowly to the cradle, stopped next to it and looked at his pretty baby. She was a beautiful girl. With big blue eyes and soft blond hair. Stella clearly had the mother's good genes. So now he was standing in her nursery next to his daughter, who was peacefully sucking her little thumb. He looked down at her, looked at her tender body, looked at the calm breaths. His gaze darkened and he quickly turned back to the door to be sure that he had really closed it. As his eyes looked back at her thumb and registered this gesture of sucking movement, he noticed his cock getting hard. He got hard by his daughter. There was nothing he could do about it. He was rock-hard and horny. And he urgently needed relief. But to fuck with his wife was impossible. For weeks already both had no more sex. But maybe his daughter could help him. With her tempting mouth and the beautiful, pink lips.

Without thinking long, he took Stella from the cradle and sat down with her in the rocking chair that stood at the other end of the room. He laid the baby on his upper body, supported her head with his left hand, while he quickly opened his shirt with his other hand. He positioned Stella's face towards his hairy chest and very close to his nipples. Carefully he pulled her thumb out of her mouth and before she started whining, he pressed her face against his upper body. Instinctively she looked for something to suck on. She quickly found her father's nipple and started sucking immediately. Frank moaned softly as he could feel her mouth and the little pointed tongue. "Oh, baby! You are very hungry. But Daddy doesn't have milk like Mummy. But for that I can give you something else. Something much better than the milk Mummy always gives you. It's something very special and only a Daddy can give it to his daughter. A special milk that makes his daughter pretty and sexy!" With half-open eyes he stared at Stella as she kept sucking on his nipple. Energetically she sucked with her greedy lips and the tongue licked seductively around the hard nipple. Frank just got hornier from the sight. His cock was so hard in the meantime and already pressed painfully against the zipper of the jeans. He spread his legs far apart and looked at his big package what he had in his pants. Boldly he grinned and grabbed the bulge with his other hand, rubbed it with his palm. Frank longed for a little relief and rubbed faster and faster. But if he'd gone on like this, he would certainly have come in his pants just a short time later and that really wasn't his plan.

So he had to act and packed his daughter, put her carefully on the carpet. Hectically he fiddled with his trousers, pulled the zipper down and when he folded the fabric of the jeans to the side, his cock literally jumped into freedom. He grabbed his cock and let his gaze wander briefly over this impressive piece. Frank was damn proud that he was so well equipped. Nature meant well with him. His cock was rock-hard and the tip blushed and dripped. With his right hand he drove up and down several times. He moaned quietly, closed his eyes briefly and breathed deeply. He looked at his daughter, slowly taking her finger out of her mouth, where she was sucking on it all over again. Frank knelt beside her and his cock stretched cheekily in the direction of her face. He was about to ram his hard cock into her mouth and fuck her throat. Hard, fast, deep. But he didn't want to hurt her. She was definitely still too young for such things. He would have to start slowly with her. After all, he wanted to enjoy it too. Frank lay down on the carpet next to her on the side, brought himself with his abdomen on height of her face. He saw her yawning, her fist in her mouth. Carefully he took her little fist and held it with his left hand. With the other hand, he grabbed his cock and brought it to her mouth. He stroked the glans over her lips and instinctively she tried to suck it. Frank wanted to help her to get the little mouth right. But that wasn't necessary and as he quickly realized, his daughter was an absolute natural and didn't really need his help. "Oh, baby. Yes. So good. You are hungry and need something to suck on? Yes? Then take Daddy's cock and suck on him." He leaned the head against his neck, twisted the eyes with pleasure and grabbed her head with his left hand. Gently he stroked through the fine hair and lost himself more and more in his dark and forbidden passion. But he couldn't help it. His young daughter's mouth felt incredibly good and the way her tongue licked over the sensitive tip made him moan louder and louder and his hips began to move uncontrollably. He tried to control himself. But he couldn't and took his daughter's head between his big hands and pushed his cock deep into her mouth. Even though Stella reacted with soft tears and whimpering, Frank was still spurred on to go on. Without pause he now pushed his hard, thick cock into her throat. Moved the hips jerkily back and forth. When he looked at her face and saw her crying, the feeling of guilt caught him for a moment. But was he really guilty of all this? Wasn't it his pretty daughter who begged to suck on something? This young slut and so horny on his cock. She could hardly wait to lick the dripping head with her tongue. So she now got what she was entitled to and what she also wanted. 

"Ohhh, Stella! It's so damn good. You make me so happy. Like your mouth sucking on my cock. Oh, fuck! Fuck, yessss! It feels so fucking awesome. Go on and suck on Daddy's cock! Suck! Suck you slut!" Moaning and breathing heavily, he moved. Moved his hips quickly back and forth. He completely lost control of himself and his actions. But it was so damned no matter. Only the moment counted. Here and now. "You and your greedy mouth. Oh fuck, Stella! Take my cock! Take it!" Like from senses he fucked her mouth now. Imagined what it would be like to fuck her tender, innocent pussy. "You could hardly wait to get Daddy's cock. And here it is! Only for you." The sweat ran over his body and he noticed how his thick balls were more and more swollen and just before burst. He had to come. But he didn't want that everything was here already much too fast over. "Oh yessss, yesss...baby! Fuck! So you want Daddy to come in your mouth? Do you want Daddy's cum? You greedy piece! Do you want me to wash your mouth off?" Spurred on by his own words, he lost himself in his lust and fucked his daughter as if she was a lifeless object. He pushed his long, thick cock deeper and deeper into her throat. "Oh, here it comes! Fuck! Take it! Take Daddy's seed!" He closed his eyes, bumped his pelvis roughly against her head. "Oh, fuck! I'm coming. Daddy is coming," and while he was splashing violently into her mouth and pumping his seed out of his cock uncontrollably, he was slowing down his hip movements. He also pressed his teeth hard against each other, only not to scream too loudly. With joy he saw his daughter swallow, not wasting a single drop of his precious cum. "Such a good girl! Such a very good girl! Yes, swallow! Swallow everything and Daddy promises you the next time you will be especially well rewarded for it." He sighed, groaning as he pulled his flabby cock out of her mouth. Breathing heavily, he leaned over Stella, took her in his arms and pressed the crying baby firmly against his upper body. "Sssh. Everything is fine. Daddy is with you. Daddy loves you very much, Stella." He gently kissed over her head, smelled her irresistible and beguiling scent and noticed how he reacted to it and his cock became inevitably hard. But instead of another round with her, he put her back in the cradle and stroked her face with his thumb. Her tender pink skin felt like silk and he drove his finger over her mouth. Carefully opened her lips to see if his passionate action had left traces. But luckily he couldn't see any injuries and Stella seemed to have calmed down again. "You are so beautiful and Daddy is so proud of you. I'm so happy that I could fuck your mouth. You don't know how happy you make Daddy. And I promise you that I will always take good care of you. I'll give you everything you want." He bent down to her and gently kissed her on the forehead. "I love you, Stella," whispered Frank, wrapping his cock in the pants again. He straightened his clothes one last time, checked his pulse and breathing, wiped the sweat off his forehead and then left Stella's room.

With a happy smile on his face and a sparkle in his eyes, he walked across the hallway of the ground floor, further towards the stairs leading to the basement. He slowly stepped down the stairs, opened the door from his office, stepped into the room, carefully locked the door behind him. He went to his desk, opened the laptop and saw that someone had written to him in the chat. Frank immediately wrote back and used the wait for an answer to treat himself to a glass of whisky. As soon as he sat in his office chair, he got a link and clicked on it. When the file opened and began to play a film, he leaned back relaxed. His eyes stared spellbound at the people. Without noticing it, his hand wandered to the jeans and he took out his cock and rubbed it vigorously up and down. While jerking off in a downright uncontrolled manner, he closed his eyes and let his thoughts wander to a certain person. He thought of Stella and rubbed faster and harder. Not long and he came. Splashed all the cum on his desk. After he had caught himself again, he realized that he definitely wanted more from his daughter. He loved her and wanted to give her all his love. He would also give her the rest of his body and in return she would give him the same love and offer her body as a gift. Frank was ready to give the world to his daughter. He was ready to give her everything. He would give her anything she wanted. Only to make her happy. He wanted to make his daughter happy and nobody could stop him.


End file.
